


Bloody Scythe

by Spearz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glasses, Grim Reapers, Kissing It Better, Yana Toboso, grell is sorry, old habits never die, really will?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearz/pseuds/Spearz
Summary: It is shown briefly in both the manga and the anime the numerous times William has had to push up his glasses from time to time, sometimes using his death scythe to do so. But one can't help but wonder what if, just what if his scythe came too close to his face?
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Bloody Scythe

**Author's Note:**

> The idea literally popped into my mind after watching the OVA: The Tale of Will the Reaper, the part where William pushes up his glasses for the final time. Enjoy ya'll!

"Sutcliff, I will not say it again, _get out._ " William ordered as he pointed at the door for the umpteenth time that day.

William had learned painfully, that once Grell enters his office, its almost impossible to try to get her to leave, like he was trying to do so now.

"But darling, it is only half past noon, what's the rush?" Grell looked up at him with a pout, almost as if she's offended by the fact that he's trying to kick her out of an office that isn't even hers to begin with!

William heaved a big sigh and he stopped looking at the forms he was checking, he then looked at Grell dead in the eyes. He retrieved his pruner death scythe from where it was resting at the side of his desk, then pointed it at her with deadly accuracy.

"For the last time Sutcliff, do _not_ make me repeat myself, GET OUT!" William said sternly whilst pointing his scythe dangerously close to Grell's neck. Grell didn't dare move a muscle but instead looked at him with a teasing smirk, which just annoyed William further. With another sigh, he retracted his scythe and brought it to his face, and pushed up his glasses.

  


Then, all hell broke loose....

  


Grell screamed.

William's eyes widened as his eyes flickered to her, he thought he might have cut her neck but could see nothing wrong with her. That's when he felt something trickle down the side of his left cheek. He brought a gloved hand to brush against the side of his face, his breath hitched.

Blood.

He looked to his scythe still in hand, the tip of the scythe was partially stained with blood, _his_ blood.

He then felt something press against up against his face, he looked up and was face to face with Grell. She began to wipe his cheek with a handkerchief, a red one of course. No more was that bloody smirk she flashed at him just a while ago, but was rather replaced with a sort of determined look. He wondered how she had gotten so close to him, but immediately disregarded that thought as he felt the pain sting. He forced down any noises that threatened to escape his lips and just resorted to clenching his fists at his sides as Grell continued to clean the wound. Dealing with a wound from a death scythe is no easy feat after all.

"How you tempt me so, you do know a lady's true desire. Red suits you perfectly, my darling, even when it's your own blood." Grell continued to murmur over her breath as she wiped away the remaining blood. 

"Just what are you implying?" William huffed, the blood wasn't the only thing that was making him red in the face.

"Oh it's nothing, darling." Grell waved her hand airily as she smiled seductively at him. She also took the time to wipe the blood off his death scythe as well. After that, she shoved her hand into one of the pockets of Madam Red's coat, sticking her tongue out a bit. After a few painstaking moments of fiddling with her coat, she fished out a small wrapped bandage.

"Aha! A lady never comes unprepared you know." Grell said as she began to unwrap it. William didn't even bother to comment on the choice of design of the bandage. It was white, with a red heart in the middle. Typical, he thought. 

"Okay, hold still...." Grell prolonged her words as she gently placed the bandage over the cut and gave it a light press to secure it. What Will didn't expect was for her to lean in and place a light kiss on the spot. 

"I-I… Ah…G-Grell!" William stuttered as he tried to find the words to tell her off for inappropriate behavior in the office but could not find his voice to do so. 

Grell just loved it when she'd see Will get flustered over things that she did, it simply made her heart melt. She drew back a bit, and looked at him with big eyes. William returned the look as they both locked chartreuse eyes. They both stared at each other like this until Grell turned her head, breaking eye contact, and mumbled something incoherently that William couldn't hear. He decided this was the best time to tease her about it.

"Ladies don't mumble their words, Sutcliff. I expected you of all people to know that." William smirked as he chose his words carefully, now it was Grell's turn to blush.

"I-I said…" Grell said in a small voice before trailing off. William raised a brow, more curious than ever.  


"Yes…?" William prompted.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Grell yelled at the top of her lungs, now flustered more than ever. William was surprised, he wasn't expecting _that_.

"Its quite alright, nothing too severe that I can't ha-" William was cut off mid-sentence as he was tackled down to the floor and pulled into a hug. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks once more.

"Okaaay…" Grell said. When she finally found the courage to look at him she smiled and snuggled closer to his chest, surprisingly William didn't move away. They stayed like that for a few more moments until William pushed her off. He began dusting himself off the floor before focusing his attention on the red handkerchief still balled up in Grell's hand.

"Leave that here, I'll wash it and have it by your desk tomorrow morning." William gestured to the handkerchief. Grell looked dejected.

"Are you implying that I am incapable of washing my own clothes!?" Grell fumed, beyond annoyed.

"No, not at all. I simply wish to return the favor, since it is covered in _my_ blood after all. And I don't trust you that you won't do something indecent with it once you are out of my sight." William said flatly as he peered at Grell over his spectacles.

"You certainly doubt my capabilities, Will. How cruel." Grell said but nonetheless slid the handkerchief across the desk. She gave him one last smile before making her way out, presumably to visit a certain demon. Her hand was on the doorknob when a voice called from behind her.

"Grell."

In a heartbeat, she spun around to face William. As usual his expression was unreadable, making it impossible for Grell to decipher what he was thinking, but that's exactly what she liked about Will, he was simply put, _mysterious_.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you." His tone was flat.

"Anytime, Will~" She winked and swiftly exited the room.

William didn't move from the spot for a few minutes and just stared where she was moments ago. He didn't realize he was touching the spot where the bandage was until he sat back down and resumed working.

When his shift ended, he didn't even bother covering up his injury on his way out of the office. Which granted him a few confused stares from his fellow reapers as they gawked at the bandaged reaper. He shot a few glares to those who stared more than what was considered polite, but he couldn't care less.

The next morning came and Grell decided to come in a little earlier than usual, just to see if she could spy on William as he returned her handkerchief. But alas was disappointed when she entered her office to find it already neatly folded into a square on her desk. 

"The dullard." she sighed in defeat. He must have already known ahead she would attempt something like this, he is way too smart for his own good, she thought. Oh well - atleast she got her handkerchief back. She giggled to herself as she brought it to her face to smell it. Nothing much really, it smelt just about as plain as Will himself, she wondered if he even washed it at all. She unfolded it to check when a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She caught it mid-air without much of an effort and read its contents.

_"Meet me in my office once you finish your collections for the day, do not be late."_

  


Grell had to re-read the note several times, wipe her glasses a couple of times, and compare the handwriting to William's own penmanship on her paperwork to make sure it wasn't some kind joke or forgery. To her surprise however, it was about as real as the death gods themselves. She practically did a happy dance all across the room until Ronald Knox entered her office and asked her what she was doing. Oh she was _definitely_ not going to be late for this!

**Author's Note:**

> These two reapers are of Yana Toboso's beautiful work! I do not claim ownership for any of them!


End file.
